


Science and Sorrows

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: Lena and Winn decide to turn a boring night into a night full of excitement fuelled by their mutual love for science and technology.





	Science and Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> It's platonic. A quality brotp.  
> Also, she's gay dude stop it lol.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ever since Lena had helped the DEO with eliminating Daxamites from Earth, Agent Winn Schott would often suggest for Lena to help them in other technological activities at the DEO too. 

Lena had to make room for unexpected calls from the DEO when they required her immediately. It happened rarely though but Lena was always there to contribute in a heartbeat.  
After all, she was getting recognition for her work, appreciation and making a difference in National City. It's all she came to do. Whether it involved L Corp or her own life, Lena never thought twice before stepping into danger for the greater good. Kind of like someone else she knew. 

Lena had always doubted Kara's true identity throughout their interactions. It doesn't take a genius to see that her disguise is a pair of glasses. Lena figured Kara was Supergirl as the excuses for Supergirl's arrival became lamer. Plus, they have the same eyebrow scar and Lena had learnt overtime, the hard way, that it's best to be observant about situations. Otherwise, you might get scammed by a Daxamite Queen into marrying her sorry excuse of a son.

-

Lena stood in the DEO headquarters. Her back against the cold metallic round table as she stared at the countless computer screens placed on the wall showing all the news channels.

"Hey, Lena! We're done for today. Great job...the bad alien is off the streets," Winn smiled approaching her.

"Great. I'll take my leave." Lena smiled and slung her handbag on her elbow. 

"Oh alright, thanks again and bye," Winn waved off as he got occupied in his phone reading texts.

From: Guardian  
// No Guardian game tonight. I need to sleep. //

"Oh no! Lyra's got plans too!" Winn whined pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He looked up from his device to see Lena coming back. 

"Oh, did you forget something?" Winn asked.

"I forgot to ask how Kara is doing? I haven't seen her around much. It must be hell for her. Have you..by any chance gotten to know how she is?" Lena asked stressed, her shoulders slumped and her eyes held desperation.

"Kara..is...coping. She's taking her time. I think it'll be a while before we get the same bubbly Kara Danvers back on her feet! She's a fighter, she'll come around." Winn reassured. 

Lena nodded and gulped processing the information. "I figure you'd know better since you worked with her at CatCo before."

Winn sighed gloomily.

"Sorry, if I said something to upset you," Lena panicked. 

"What? No, girl! It's cool. I'm just bored cause' my friend and my girlfriend cancelled on our hangout tonight," Winn explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I could hook you up with something fun if you're up for it." Lena smiled mischievously as she opened her bag and pulled out a card. 

"Here," she handed it to Winn. 

L Corp  
Second Floor Laboratory  
Special Access Card 

Signed by Lena Luthor

"Holy..maple syrupy! This is an All Access Card to the L Corp lab!!" Winn squealed. 

Lena raised her eyebrow before chuckling.

"You literally work at the Department of Extraterrestial Organisation, Winn."

"Shush! I know..let a guy geek out about possibly walking into a lab of one of the most prestigious and richest companies." Winn sprinted to the exit. 

"I'm driving!" Lena called out brisk walking. 

\--

Lena and Winn walked into L Corp at 12:30 a.m and headed to the second floor. 

"Even though I have permission the whole dark building and sneaky entrance makes me feel like we're stealing," Winn whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Don't you dare steal anything. See these heels? I made them. They can transform into sneakers and i'll shove them up y-" Lena playfully threatened. 

"Okay okay! I get it...wait...do those heels really transf-"

"No."

"Ok."

Winn swiped the access card on the door and two metallic doors swung open. 

The temperature dropped by a good few degrees as Lena turned the lights on of the huge area. 

"Woah..." Winn gaped at the different experimental set ups. 

"This is all very high tech. Did you do all this? It's amazing." 

"Most of it, yes. There's a whole team of scientists of all ages and genders that are on a special team that monitor and approve these."

"What is it that your company exactly does?" Winn rubbed his chin speculating the STAR detector. 

"Well, it's about time technology takes over. I want to be forward and an active contributor in that matter. And no, not in the I am Legend manner. There are boundaries," Lena chuckled. 

"Oh my god!! You have a setup of the apparatus of the study of magnetism and electronic structures under high vacuum!" Winn sprinted to the location of the machinery. 

"Careful. No running in my lab." Lena stuck her tongue out. 

"Ok, Mosby." Winn smiled as his eyes lit up observing different apparatus. 

"Kara told me you tried to cure cancer at the age of nineteen," Winn stated. 

"I tried. I still believe nanotechnology is highly useful we just have to find a way to implement it..safely.." Lena swallowed hard. 

"I was very upset to hear about Jack Spheer's death. Guy was a miracle generator." Winn gushed unknowingly.

"Yeah..he was a big part of my life. We were on the same team to cure all fatal diseases," Lena rubbed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's like whenever you try to do something good for the universe it short circuits," Winn dug his hands in his pockets. 

"Can't let that stop you. Ever." Lena declared, tight lipped. "Hey Schott, check out the neutrino experiment at the end of the room." Lena tried lifting the mood.

Winn sat down on a chair.  
"Reminds me of the positron canon at the DEO. We lost it in the Daxamite war."

"What was its target?"

"The ship you were on."

"Gee thanks, I love you all too," Lena rolled her eyes. 

"No no...Supergirl was supposed to get you off and herself but she got stuck and Alex, her sister, had to launch it," Winn explained. Lena listened calmly  and dragged another chair to sit beside Winn. 

"Supergirl saves us all but who saves her?" Lena questioned. Winn gaped. "I didn't mean to blurt that out...I was just thinking," Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, frowning.

"It makes sense, heroes need saving too. You did." Winn put his hand on Lena's shoulder. 

Lena's eyes glimmered with hope and astonishment. "You think I'm a hero?"

"Hell yes, girl. Look around you. Genius. There's a hero within all of us. If there's anything i've learn from being surrounded by heroes it's that they're just as human as us and we're just as capable as them," Winn smiled.

"We can't fly or shoot lasers with our eyes," Lena argued smirking. 

"Hush, woman! That was good pep talk."

"Let others be the judge of that."

"I don't like you."

"Return the card. I was about to ask you to keep it but I guess..."

"I'm sorry!!"

Lena laughed. 

"I didn't know I get to keep it. That's cool, thank you."

"Of course but you cannot disclose whatever experiments I've got going on here," Lena pleaded. 

Winn turned in his seat to face the Polyatomic Anion Portal that stood tall. 

"My mistakes are big but this is probably the biggest one. Both ironically and factually," Lena scoffed. 

"You were doing it for the greater good. You didn't know it would summon barbaric alien invaders. If it makes you feel any better I just assumed you being a Luthor would be as vicious taking on your family tree. A lot has changed and now I clearly see you never were like them. Coming from a shitty childhood I should've learnt not to judge everyone but I do judge, it's a bad habit. It's not fair to judge you when people don't judge me based on my father."

"Your father?" Lena frowned. 

"Toyman-"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah...It's shitty. I was thrown into foster care. Back then I never thought I would be as good as I am right now."

"I wished for Lillian's approval till I understood it's no use. I grew weak and I let others in to manipulate me and make use of me. My dad was no saint, he probably did a lot bad but the one thing he ever did right was his parenting. After he died I was old enough to experience loss and it hurt that the only person who cared about me was no longer." Lena spoke as tears brimmed her eyes.

"We can't help feeling anything, Lena. You can't blame yourself for wanting someone who trusts you and sees the good in you. Rhea knew your where your vulnerabilities lay and she pin pointed that, that cunning bitch!" 

The two shared a glance and chuckled.  
Lena cleared her throat and glanced at her watch. "It's 3 a.m. Oh my god."

"That's a little too late," Winn smiled apologetically and got up. 

"I have a meeting at 7 in the morning," Lena yawned. 

"Oh well, good luck with that." Winn said as they walked out the lab locking everything. 

"You know I usually never disclose being related to my dad this easily. Most people don't know or don't care. It just seemed easier with you." Winn shrugged stopping at his car. 

"Well, I'm glad we could bond over shitty childhood experiences and our love for science," Lena chuckled and unlocked her car door getting in. 

"I'll tell Kara you asked about her when I see her. Thanks for tonight." Winn waved. 

"You're welcome. Bye." Lena waved back and her lips twitched into a smile as they drove separate ways. Here's to a new found friendship.


End file.
